The invention relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to a welding torch operable with such systems.
Welding is a process that has increasingly become ubiquitous in various industries and applications. While such processes may be automated in certain contexts, a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. Such welding operations rely on a variety of types of equipment to ensure the supply of welding consumables (e.g., wire feed, shielding gas, etc.) is provided to the weld in an appropriate amount at a desired time. For example, metal inert gas (MIG) welding typically enables formation of a continuous weld bead by feeding welding wire shielded by inert gas through a welding torch.
The welding torch may include a wire drive assembly to help feed welding wire through the torch. Such torches are commonly used in applications using aluminum and aluminum alloy wires, which otherwise may not support the stresses associated with being pushed from a separate welding wire feeder to the torch. The wire drive assembly in the torch allows for the welding wire to be both pushed by a motor in a wire feeder and pulled by a small motor in the torch. Positioning the wire drive assembly in the torch also allows for efficient control and operation of the wire drive assembly, because an operator is not required to return to the power source, which may be located hundreds of feet from the welding process, to make adjustments.
During a welding process, the consumable welding wire passes between a pair of feed rolls of the wire drive assembly. At least one feed roll is operated by the motor in the torch to feed the welding wire between the feed rolls and through the torch. The feed rolls are often separable to facilitate an initial positioning (e.g., threading) of the welding wire between the feed rolls. Unfortunately, it is sometimes difficult to maintain the feed rolls in a separated position for proper threading of the welding wire between the feed rolls. This may cause the welding wire to come out of its desired position between the feed rolls, leading to an inefficient use of time spent rethreading the wire.
In addition, welding wire is generally received into the torch through a structure at the rear of the torch, while the wire drive assembly is located at an opposite end of the torch. The welding wire may pass through the length of the torch, between the rear structure and the wire drive assembly. Unfortunately, constraints on the dimensions of the torch may lead to a crowded assembly of components between the rear structure and the wire drive assembly, making it difficult to route the welding wire through the torch. In addition, the dimension constraints may limit the type and relative placement of the motor used to operate the wire drive assembly.